


Un royaume en papier

by aucune



Category: Les Rois maudits | The Accursed Kings
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucune/pseuds/aucune
Summary: L'arbre capétien regorge de drames familiaux. Ce sont les drames du royaume.Recueil de textes sans liens ni raisons.





	1. Devenus grands

Louis d’Évreux regarde les enfants de son frère Philippe, tous silencieux, réunis autour du scandale des princesses adultères.

Le futur roi fulmine, rouge et agité, prêt à tordre le cou à sa femme lui-même. Louis d’Évreux se souvient d’un garçon qui bombait son torse maigre pour paraître plus majestueux. Le jeune Louis exigeait de sa mère et de ses oncles des histoires sur les glorieuses croisades, à la fin desquelles il affirmait fièrement qu’il ferait encore mieux que ses ancêtres. Il avait à peine dix qu’il avait déjà hâte de prendre la couronne pour devenir le meilleur roi que la France n’avait jamais vu. Mais confronté à la présence imposante de son père, il se repliait sur lui-même, balbutiait des sottises et finissait par se taire.

 _Il n’a pas grandi,_ pense Louis d’Évreux. _Il n’a pas appris, ne s’est pas assagi. Comment espérer qu’il ne le fasse jamais ?_

Isabelle, elle, a le regard droit, tourné vers le mur. Elle ne vacille pas et Louis d’Évreux se souvient de la petite fille qui, impressionnée par son père, décida fermement de devenir comme lui, autant pour être impressionnante elle-même que pour ne plus être impressionnée par lui. En ces temps, Isabelle avait un tempérament de feu. Elle débattait avec la reine Jeanne de la convenance de ses robes, sermonnait ses frères avec passion, posait à ses oncles des questions aux réponses trop complexes, pour ne se taire qu’en présence du roi son père. Même là, mettant toute sa volonté à rester digne comme les statues de ses aïeuls, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire au moindre signe d’approbation des adultes.

 _Quand es-tu devenue si froide, Isabelle ?_ se demande Louis d’Évreux. _Quand est-ce que la face que tu présentes au royaume a-t-elle remplacé tout le reste ?_

Le comte de Poitiers n’affiche pas un visage différent d’un autre jour. Il semble perdu dans une intense réflexion, comme Louis d’Évreux l’a toujours connu. Il se souvient d’un garçon aux yeux constamment plissés, préférant résoudre les problèmes en cherchant par lui-même plutôt qu’en demandant des réponses toutes faites. Un enfant calme au milieu de frères et sœur vifs, qui observait les autres et lui-même sans jamais partager ses conclusions avec personne. Chaleureux, pourtant, dans sa circonspection, prompt à se déprécier dans la comparaison et avide de tous les savoirs.

 _Il ne dira jamais qu’il souffre, ni qu’il est heureux,_ pense Louis d’Évreux. _Est-ce quelque chose qu’il croit tenir de toi, mon frère ?_

Le prince Charles est plié par l’affliction, ostentatoire dans son tourment et son déshonneur. Louis d’Évreux se souvient d’un garçon braillard, portant son cœur à voir pour tous, prompt à la peine et à la joie comme à la colère. Il n’était jamais difficile de satisfaire le petit prince, un cadeau ou un compliment suffisait à lui faire oublier tout grief. La feue reine Jeanne se désolait de la simplicité de son esprit et de la défaillance de son attention, mais elle oubliait de mentionner son bon cœur. Le jeune Charles attendait l’amour de tous, seulement pour se trouver ignoré ou dénigré par l’entièreté de sa famille.

 _Et cela continue encore aujourd’hui_ , remarque Louis d’Évreux. _Il est un jeune homme plus qu’un prince, ce dont personne ne tient compte._

En dernier lieu, il tourne son attention vers son frère aîné.

Le roi Philippe est plus immobile que sa fille, si cela est possible. Il a un calme et une grandeur face auxquels ses enfants et ses frères paraissent insignifiants, de vulgaires comédiens tentant vainement de remplir un rôle trop grands pour eux. Louis d’Évreux tente de se rappeler son frère avant son sacre. Il se souvient d’un jeune homme enthousiaste, brillant, toujours prêt à relever ses cadets, mais ces souvenirs sont perdus dans le flou des ans, écrasés par le temps comme Philippe le fut de la couronne.

_J’ai oublié ton sourire, mon frère, en même temps que toi-même oubliais la manière de sourire._


	2. Trente ans

Philippe réalise qu’il est plus facile qu’il n’aurait cru d’abhorrer son frère en pensées.

Il sait que Louis n’a jamais vu dans l’aura implacable de leur père que quelque chose étouffant et à craindre et non, comme Isabelle et lui-même, quelque chose à respecter et à imiter. Il est conscient de la mauvaise influence de leur oncle de Valois qui croit avoir la solution à tous les problèmes du royaume, vrais ou imaginaires. Il ressent lui aussi le manque béant apporté par la mort prématurée de leur père. Mais il est las de chercher des excuses à Louis.

Son règne n’est qu’une plaisanterie, une pathétique pantomime qui fait honte à la couronne de France. Philippe n’est pas homme à se soucier des erreurs et déchéances d’autrui, mais il ne supporte pas d’être le témoin impuissant de la destruction de l’héritage du grand roi que fût leur père.

Comment Louis peut-il si aisément dénigrer sa volonté indestructible d’unité, ignorer presque trois décennies de travail et de défis et défaire tous les progrès accomplis, troquant la grandeur de la France pour son simple ego d’homme ?

Philippe se souvient d’un homme au visage taillé dans le marbre, préoccupé par la prospérité du royaume au point de délaisser tout autre chose, y compris lui-même. _Il vous donnera la France plus belle et plus puissante qu’il ne l’a lui-même reçue,_ a expliqué la reine Jeanne à ses enfants. Digne et sérieuse, Isabelle a répondu _et nous la donnerons à nos enfants plus belle et plus puissante encore._

Tant de lois et d’ordonnances, d’argent, de sacrifices et de sacrifiés, de sang, de concessions, trente ans de travail incessant, de réformes colossales, d’avancées arrachées chèrement à la tradition, trente ans de règne de Philippe IV réduits à néant par une année de l’incompétence de son successeur.

Et tout ce qu’un second fils peut faire est de maintenir ses propres provinces en attendant un changement de fortune.


	3. Premiers jours d’un règne

Devant le cadavre de de son père, Philippe ne considéra pas la couronne de France. Non plus qu’il ne fût pris par la douleur du deuil qu’on attend chez un homme ayant perdu son dernier parent. Si seulement il pleura, nul ne le sût jamais. Non, Philippe, les traits figés, tourna d’abord son esprit vers les nécessités funéraires. Il faudrait embaumer le corps de son père pour qu’il pût être mené de Perpignan à Saint-Denis où une tombe devait lui être préparée ; il devait donner des ordres en ce sens.

Les hommes lui répondirent « oui Sire » et « mon roi », mais Philippe n’eut toujours pas une pensée pour la couronne. Cependant qu’il prenait officiellement le commandement de l’expédition, qu’il avait néanmoins de fait depuis que son père avait dû prendre le lit, il pensa brièvement à ses frères, à Charles dont les épanchements ne seraient plus contenus par l’autorité paternelle ainsi qu’à Louis, encore si jeune, qui souffrirait certainement de ce deuil qui l’éludait lui-même.

Ce ne fût qu’à la fin de la journée, tenu éveillé par un poids dans sa poitrine qu’il ne comprenait pas, que Philippe réalisa que c’était plus que la charge de leur expédition qu’il avait endossée : c’était la charge du royaume de France. La chose, par sa démesure, restait intangible, tenant presque du rêve et Philippe décida ne pas s’appesantir à tenter de lui donner forme mais plutôt à roidir ses épaules pour la supporter quand enfin elle tomberait complètement.

Il sembla à Philippe que cette charge invisible, comme lui accordant un délai de grâce, flotta au-dessus de lui pendant tout le temps qu’on mit à rejoindre Paris, ne l’effleurant de temps à autres que pour prendre la mesure de sa robustesse. Jeanne lui dit « Peut-être la portez-vous déjà et est-elle si bien ajustée à vos épaules que vous ne le réalisez point. »

Puis on descendit son père dans la tombe. Entre Charles qui affectait un air grave et Louis qui, bien que silencieux, avait le visage noyé de larmes, Philippe comprit qu’il était roi, alors qu’il sentit le poids du royaume descendre sur ses épaules comme une cape cousue de plomb. Ainsi drapé, il emprisonna ses doutes, se tint plus droit et ses yeux se firent plus froids. « Il a pris sa charge d’un coup, » dirait plus tard Charles, ignorant tout de ce que cela signifiait.


	4. A défaut, aimons-nous

Jeanne épouse un prince de France.

L’union n’est pas étonnante en soi, elle descend de Saint-Louis elle aussi après tout, et elle sait aussi bien que quiconque que sa mère est âpre en intrigue et prompte à s’élever, mais Jeanne reste néanmoins un instant interdite quand on lui annonce. Comme toute la noblesse de France, elle craint le roi Philippe, aussi est-elle anxieuse à l’idée d’être sa bru.

Elle est d’abord fiancée au premier prince, mais l’honneur de devenir la future reine de France revient finalement à sa cousine Marguerite. Sa sœur Blanche épouse Charles, le troisième et le plus beau des princes. L’élu de Jeanne est le moyen, pas tant beau qu’il est digne et pas tant puissant qu’il est intelligent. Après mûre réflexion et due observation, Jeanne conclut qu’elle n’a pas à être déçue.

_Je suis au-dessus de vœux si puérils_ , elle décide. _Que m’importe donc d’être reine de France ou enviée pour la beauté de mon mari ?_ Le prince Philippe la respecte, à défaut d’autre chose, et la présence du roi ne la rend pas tant nerveuse en sa compagnie.

Alors Jeanne tient sa tête droite, comme elle l’a appris, comme son mari le fait, regardant les autres avec l’assurance tranquille de celle dont la position ne peut être menacée. Ce n’est que dans le secret de la confidence de Blanche et Marguerite qu’elle rit, se moque du roi et de ses conseillers et s’abaisse à n’être qu’une jeune femme.

.

Jeanne écoute son mari lui expliquer pourquoi il doit partir et combien de temps cela prendra avec un sourire docile. Sa sœur ou sa cousine se réjouiraient secrètement de l’occasion si elles étaient à sa place, mais elle ressent plutôt une pointe de fierté. Les deux autres princesses se moqueraient, si elles le savaient. Jeanne la soumise, Jeanne l’idiote, éprise de son mari qui la délaisse pour courir les affaires du royaume. Jeanne, elle, pense _s’il est si souvent loin, c’est que notre roi s’appuie sur lui le plus, c’est qu’il est sérieux dans son devoir._

Blanche et Marguerite passent tant de temps à dire du mal de leur époux respectif, et Jeanne ne peut que leur donner raison ; le prince Louis est capricieux et maladif et son frère Charles, pour toute sa beauté, n’a pas plus de cervelle qu’un moineau. Mais sur le comte de Poitiers, elle ne médit jamais. Sa sœur et sa cousine en concluent de la pudeur, de l’humilité, de la prudence, ce que Jeanne préfère leur laisser croire.

Blanche et Marguerite aiment également étaler en longueur les qualités de leurs amants. Là encore, Jeanne se tait. Ses confidentes la prendraient pour une sotte, une none tout juste bonne à être envoyée au couvent, si elle commençait à discourir sur les qualités du prince Philippe. Elles en concluent de la naïveté, de la couardise et Jeanne ne les corrige pas.

Elles se moqueraient, si elles savaient. Son époux, après tout, n’est pas grand-chose. Il n’a que Poitiers en propre alors que Marguerite a épousé le futur roi de France. Là où Charles couvre Blanche de cadeaux, Philippe se contente de sobres et distantes marques d’affection. Et tout ça n’est suffisant ni pour sa sœur ni pour sa cousine, qui comblent le reste de leurs désirs auprès des frères d’Aunay. Jeanne a peu et s’en satisfait ; bien qu’elle admire et soutienne l’audace de Blanche et Marguerite, elle ne veut pas les imiter. Elle est heureuse en attendant continuellement son mari.

_Jeanne la soumise, Jeanne l’idiote, amoureuse de l’homme que sa mère lui a dit d’épouser._

Philippe baisse la tête pour un baiser d’adieux et Jeanne se met sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à sa rencontre.

_Jeanne de Bourgogne, Jeanne comtesse de Poitiers, épouse du meilleur des fils du roi de France_ , elle se corrige.

.

Enfermée dans ses appartements, Jeanne garde ses doigts soigneusement aplatis sur ses genoux. Elle raisonne, elle prépare ses mots en prévision du moment où on autorisera finalement son époux à la visiter ; doit-elle se jeter à ses pieds pour l’implorer de pardonner sa duplicité ou serait-ce provoque son mépris que de s’abaisser tant ? Faut-il d’abord s’excuser ou s’expliquer ? Lui assurer que jamais, _jamais_ , elle ne lui a été infidèle ? Elle se décide à l’humilité : elle gardera la tête baissée, ne dira mot tant qu’il ne lui en aura pas donné l’autorisation et fera preuve de contrition en toute chose.

Mais cette réflexion s’avère tout aussi inutile que son attente, car, même lorsque le droit lui en est accordé, le prince Philippe ne vient pas.

Jeanne s’interdit de lui en vouloir. Une femme au crâne encore à vif des coups du rasoir, une femme en robe de bure qui a trahi la confiance de son mari n’a pas de telles prérogatives. Elle est celle qui a préféré les intrigues de sa sœur et de sa cousine à son devoir d’épouse. Comment pourrait-elle lui reprocher de faire de même ? De choisir l’honneur de ses frères et le sien propre plutôt qu’une quelconque affection qu’il entretiendrait pour elle ?

Mais il est le seul capable de lui venir en aide et elle souffre de savoir sa colère froide dirigée à son encontre, alors elle crie sa fidélité à qui veut l’entendre, priant pour qu’il finisse par la croire.

.

Quand Philippe meurt, Jeanne le pleure.

Elle le pleure pendant ses mois de maladie, dans le secret de son alcôve ; quand il s’agit de tenir compagnie à son mari agonisant, elle sèche ses larmes pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. _Il ne voudrait pas que je pleure_ , elle pense. _Il voudrait que je sois forte, une image de la grandeur de la France._ Mais la tristesse et la douleur de le voir souffrir sont telles qu’elle peut à peine les retenir en son cœur jusqu’au moment où elle est seule. Un instant elle essuie tendrement la sueur au front de son époux, le suivant elle s’enferme pour prier Dieu de lui accorder un miracle.

Dieu, bien sûr, ne répond pas à la demande égoïste et avide d’une femme qui voudrait plus que ce qu’elle a reçu de Lui.

Elle pousse son deuil derrière sa dignité, elle cache sa peine derrière son devoir, elle porte le blanc comme il est attendu d’elle. Entre les robes somptueuses qu’elle portait au sacre et les statues sépulcrales de Saint-Denis, Jeanne préfère s’accorder une dernière fois à son époux.


	5. De Navarre et de France

Quand Jeanne avait quitté sa Navarre natale pour la cour de France, anxieuse comme l’enfant qu’elle n’avait pas encore cessé d’être, sa mère lui avait offert une réassurance :

« N’oublie pas ma fille, avait-elle dit, qu’aujourd’hui c’est toi qui lui donne une couronne. Tu es et resteras reine de Navarre. »

Dans les moments de doutes et de faiblesse, quand la noblesse de France la toisait avec dédain ou la lorgnait avec envie, ignorant sans vergogne qu’elle descendait de leurs rois, quand elle surprenait leurs médisances, devinait leurs complots, quand elle se trouvait seule et lasse, son époux bataillant en Aragon, Jeanne n’oubliait pas. Son mari pouvait mourir, son frère Charles œuvrer pour la maintenir loin des affaires de la France, ses enfants lui être enlevés, mais rien ne pourrait jamais lui arracher la Navarre.

Jeanne était et resterait reine.

Elle se drapait de cette certitude comme d’autres se parent d’une armure, un rempart qui tout à la fois calme et cache les troubles du cœur, renforce le courage tout en le rendant moins nécessaire. Le dos droit, la tête haute, la main dans celle du roi, elle avait en elle plus de grandeur que tous à l’exception de l’homme à ses côtés.

Néanmoins, alors que son époux faisait la guerre en Flandres, Jeanne affronta d’autres doutes et d’autres troubles du cœur que la sagesse de sa mère ne pouvait exorciser. Car ne pas craindre pour sa propre situation ne l’empêchait nullement de craindre pour la vie de Philippe. Son mari pouvait mourir, sa couronne de Navarre lui était assurée, mais quel poids aurait-elle alors qu’elle la porterait seule ?

Quand était-elle devenue si éprise de son mari qu’elle pût le tenir en comparaison avec tout un royaume ? La jeune fille qui l’avait épousé avait vu le plus bel homme de France et s’était souvenu que le mal aimait à prendre une apparence attirante. Puis était venue l’habitude, polissant chaque jour leur alliance et érodant son cœur du même mouvement, étaient venus ces moments où elle se confiait à lui et où il se confiait à elle qui avaient tissé une trame si robuste, était venue la vie qu’ils avaient construite ensemble et les tempêtes qu’ils avaient défiées ensemble.

Le dos droit, la tête baissée, Jeanne priait agenouillée dans la chapelle silencieuse.

_Ramène-le-moi. Pas pour le trône qu’il m’a donné, mais pour l’amour que nous partageons._


End file.
